Edad aparente, edad real
by Tenshibara
Summary: En ocasiones, Osamu y Chika olvidaban la edad real de Yuma; pero él se encargaba de recordárselos con sus acciones.


**Disclaimer:** World Trigger le pertenece al gran Ashihara Daisuke

 **Edad aparente, edad real**

Había veces que Chika olvidaba que ella era menor que Yuma por dos años; y nadie la podía culpar con su apariencia eterna de niño de once años.

Los rieles vibraban por la aproximación del tren. La alarma, que indicaba el descenso de las vallas de seguridad para que nadie cruzara mientras la colosal máquina de acero resonaba en las calles vacías de Mikado, pitaba estruendosamente. Con el incremento de portales y la llegada de neighbors _humanoides_ jamás vistos antes, muchas personas habían dejado la ciudad, así que no había tanta gente transitando y menos cuando estaban en la zona prohibida.

Yuma pedaleaba en su bicicleta con fruición, sintiéndose realizado por empezar a perfeccionar el milenario arte de andar en bicicleta. Todavía no le ganaba a Osamu, 'el Rey del Pedaleo' como le decía en su mente, pero con ayuda de Chika y Yotaro, y un par de consejos de Kazama, se había vuelto cada vez más hábil; por lo menos ya no terminaba en el canal de agua.

Algo que le gustaba sobre andar en bicicleta era que el viento chocaba contra su rostro y le alborotada el cabello. Era como volar, pero con los pies más cerca de la tierra; era saborear un poco más la libertad que anhelaba. Además, era divertido competir con sus amigos, aunque por lo general perdía.

Chika ahogó un grito al verlo acelerar cerca de la vía del tren. Quiso llamar su nombre, pero la voz no le salió; así que tuvo que ir más rápido para darle alcance, al punto de pararse sobre los pedales, empleando más potencia. Frenó y derrapó frente a Yuma, a escasos centímetros de la barrera automática. Kuga frenó con todo y pies, levantando la grava a su paso.

—¡Ten cuidado, Yuma-kun! Es peligroso cruzar cuando la señalización está en rojo.

—Oh, gracias, Chika. —Parpadeó varias veces, dubitativo—. Pero Osamu me dijo que estas vías ya no estaban en uso; es decir, estamos en la zona prohibida, ¿no?

—¿Eh? —La chica abrió los ojos más de lo normal, sonrojándose por la vergüenza—. Tienes razón, creo que se trata del tren en la estación contigua… —musitó.

—Gracias de todas formas. —Esperó a que la vía se despejara para continuar su recorrido—. Aunque no me pasaría nada si me arrolla un tren… Creo… Ah, pero te viste genial cuando me detuviste; tienes que enseñarme esa nueva técnica, tal vez pueda vencer a Osamu con ella.

—N-no creo que me haya visto genial. —Desvió la mirada de la apreciativa de él—. Aunque, Yuma-kun, Osamu-kun fue quien me enseñó a derrapar.

—Con que derrapar… —Se frotó la barbilla, pensativo—. No hay quien te gane, Osamu. ¡Pero no me daré por vencido!

El neighbor retomó el ritmo con la bicicleta. Chika lo observó unos instantes y sonrió, ¿cómo reaccionaría cuando viera todas las maniobras que Mikumo podía realizar en la bicicleta?

* * *

También, en ocasiones, Mikumo no solo olvidaba que Yuma tenía su edad, sino que subestimaba la independencia de Chika.

La hora pico en el centro de la ciudad de Mikado era de temer. La gente se movía en masas y los carros pasaban a mayor velocidad de la permitida. Algún ciclista osado se subía en la acera para abrirse paso a su destino. Todo eso ocurría mientras los policías intentaban controlar el caos matutino.

Una ligera calima empezaba a alzarse del asfalto, disipándose para darle paso a la luminosidad del sol y pintar con su iridiscencia las parcas calles. Osamu se acomodó la bufanda en el cuello mientras Chika pasaba el peso de una pierna a la otra para calentarse, a la par que Yuma no se inmutaba por la fría mañana por su cuerpo de trion.

La luz del semáforo peatonal estaba en verde, pero los carros seguían pasando a la señal de un policía de tránsito ataviado de verde fosforescente. Los transeúntes se amontonaban en el cruce peatonal, y uno que otro aprovechaba el descuido de algún conductor y cruzaba corriendo ante la mirada de reprimenda de Osamu. A ese paso llegarían tarde al instituto, pero qué más podían hacer aparte de esperar a que les cedieran el paso.

Quizás por un milagro, o tal vez porque la conductora del carro había estado en su misma situación antes, un viejo Elantra azul marino frenó un metro antes de llegar al cruce peatonal, indicándole a todos que pasaran a pesar de que el policía no daba la orden. Los que estaban más despiertos, aprovecharon para cruzar, mientras Mikumo medía las ventajas y desventajas de pasar sin permiso. Chika y Yuma esperaban que él decidiera qué hacer, la primera algo impaciente y el último divertido por la profunda introspección de su amigo.

Sin más, Osamu tomó sus dos manos con firmeza y se lanzó hacia la calle, cruzando con el montón de gente que había obligado a los autos detenerse. Anonadados, los más pequeños se dejaron llevar. Ciertamente, Yuma tenía muchos años sin agarrar la mano de una persona para hacer cualquier cosa; y Chika recordaba con nostalgia que la última vez que alguien la guiaba a través de la estampida matutina había sido su hermano. Aun así, no se soltaron.

A salvo del otro lado, siendo bañados por el humo del tubo de escape de algún malhumorado que iba tarde a su trabajo a pesar de andar en un vehículo, Mikumo se inclinó con una sonrisa amable hacía ambos.

—Muy bien. Ya cruza...

Separó los labios al encontrarse con los orbes granate y violáceos de Yuma y Chika respectivamente. Sintió cómo el cristal de los lentes se le empañaba por el calor que emanaban sus mejillas.

—Gracias, Osamu —dijo Yuma con tono burlón, agitando sus manos asidas frente a él de forma socarrona.

Chika no mencionó nada al respecto; sin embargo, en su mirada se podía vislumbrar que estaba disfrutando la incomodidad de Mikumo tanto como el pequeño neighbor. El más alto los dejó ir como si quemaran.

—Lo siento, estaba con la cabeza por las nubes y pensé que ambos eran niños de primaria.

—Tengo trece.

—Tengo quince.

Ambos atajaron a la vez, sin querer que sus estaturas hicieran suponer a la gente cosas, a pesar de que no era algo que les exasperara del todo. Osamu se disculpó de nueva cuenta, demasiado avergonzado para seguirle la conversación a sus dos compañeros de equipo quienes se había aliado silenciosamente para burlarse a expensas de su descuido.

* * *

Y luego, ambos recordaban que Kuga Yuma, el enigmático e infantil neighbor, era tan maduro y confiable como cualquiera de los dos.

El enfrentamiento entre el escuadrón Nasu, el escuadrón Tamakoma-2 y el escuadrón Arafune de la nueva clasificación de los rangos B se llevaba a cabo esa noche. Si bien en la temporada pasada Tamakoma-2 había sido quien agregó un nuevo miembro de improviso; esta vez era el turno del equipo Nasu para añadir a una polifacética de ágiles y calculados movimientos, quien carecía de experiencia. Las muchachas habían elegido el escenario "estación A", con una arquitectura similar a la estación del distrito Yumite de noche y con un temporal que disminuía la visión; suponían que era para contrarrestar a los francotiradores.

Osamu y Chika decidieron reagruparse, considerando que Chika había aprendido a batirse en duelo de cerca y sus Lead Bullets poco servían con semejante clima. Hyuse estaba al otro extremo del mapa, conteniendo a Nasu y a Hanzaki. Kuga se acercó bajo las órdenes de Shiori cuando se percataron de que ambos eran objetivo de Arafune y Kumagai, y quién sabía si alguien más se uniría al encuentro mientras usaba Bagworm o Chameleon.

Mikumo contuvo el corte de la Kogetsu de Arafune con su Raygust. De inmediato, Chika activó en su mano izquierda Asteroid, esperando el momento que Kumagai atacara. Sin embargo, en medio de la pelea de Osamu contra Tetsuji, y la espera de Amatori, atenta a cualquier francotirador a la par que reforzaba a su compañero, se escuchó cómo el sistema indicaba que dos personas habían hecho Bail Out muy cerca de ellos.

En ese preciso instante, Kumagai cargó contra Chika. La más pequeña atacó con Asteroid, el miembro del equipo Nasu activó Shield, pero las partículas de trion atravesaron el escudo y se incrustaron en su brazo izquierdo, dejando ver las Lead Bullets que tanto caracterizaban al "Cañón de Tamakoma".

A la vez, Osamu perdió el brazo con el que blandía su Thruster. Arafune, cual verdugo, estaba a instantes de marcar un punto cuando un remolino blanco arremetió rápidamente contra él, usando la función Branch Blade de Scorpion y acertando varios cortes al as del equipo Arafune.

—Parece que llegué a tiempo. —Se secó el sudor ficticio y sonrió a sus dos compañeros de equipo—. Yo de ti tendría cuidado, Arafune- _senpai_.

Como siempre, las provocaciones del más pequeño exasperaron al mayor, en un descuido, pisó una de las trampas que anteriormente había colocado Mikumo con Spider, Chika disparó sin miedo y Yuma dio el golpe final. Kumagai intentó ir contra Osamu, pero Chika lo protegió con Shield, acto seguido Yuma realizó otro punto para ser víctima de una explosión gigantesca.

—Odio Meteora… —suspiró mientras la máquina anunciaba la pérdida de trion del más pequeño de los tres—. Marquen puntos por mí. —Se despidió con una sonrisa antes de hacer Bail Out.

Mikumo parpadeó estupefacto. Había marcado él solo tres puntos, el primero probablemente del nuevo miembro del equipo Nasu quien procuraba emboscarlos, porque el otro se había sumado al equipo Nasu. Kuga era genial y dudaba que alguien lo subestimara, a pesar de su pequeño tamaño que le permitía realizar maniobras con mayor agilidad.

—Vamos, Osamu-kun. Debemos ayudar a Hyuse. —Chika rozó su mano para despertarlo de su obnubilación.

—No necesito ayuda. —Se escuchó por el intercomunicador.

—Vamos para allá —anunció Mikumo a pesar de las protestas del neighbor.

En definitiva, Kuga Yuma, quien apenas rozaba el metro cuarenta, con facciones redondas e infantiles y unas pupilas que incomodaban a las personas bajo su atenta mirada, el eterno niño de once años, ocultaba más tras su sonrisa ladina. Era astuto, creativo y leal a sus principios; y muchos en Border lo admiraban.

Así que, en ocasiones, Osamu y Chika podían olvidar con quien lidiaban, pero Yuma siempre se encargaba de recordarles que los tres existían con el propósito de apoyarse en la búsqueda de la felicidad ajena, sin subestimaciones, ambigüedades ni ambages.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 _Siento que fui a hacer mis deberes sobre triggers para poder escribir la última parte xD Fue más complicado de lo que pensé, pero espero haberlo hecho bien._

 _Kuga se ve tan pequeño y frágil que no culparía a Mikumo o a Chika por olvidarlo a veces; sin embargo, representa uno de los pilares de Tamakoma-2. Escribí esto pensando en eso, y espero que les haya gustado._

 _Celebrando con retraso el regreso del manga y deseándoles unas felices fiestas, me despido._

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
